


Bruises

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader got into a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock stitches you up after a fight.





	Bruises

Sherlocks gaze went up and down your body, briefly staying at your bloody knuckles. You felt blood running down your nose and out of your split lip. Dark bruises were growing darker and darker per second. "You were in a fight", he stated. You grumbled, pushing past him. "I really don't have the nerves to talk to you right now, so leave me alone.", you exclaimed, walking straight to your room. You shut the door behind you loudly, peeling of your shirt. Your sides hurt like hell. Bending over to pull down your pants was hard, but you managed to do it.

You cursed under your breath as you examined your body. Suddenly your door was thrown open, but before you could yell or cover your body you were wrapped up in a hug. You struggled weakly, but that only hurt you further. Sherlocks scent invaded your mind. "Sherlock... what?" He just sighed, pushing you backwards until you were sat on the bed. He pulled back, placing supplies on the bed beside you. 

After you were patched up, Sherlock sat down beside you. You hadn't said a word the entire time, only and occasional hiss escaped you. Sherlock looked you up and down, making sure he didn't miss any injuries. Then, he carefully cupped your cheeks and pressed a light kiss to your lips. "Let me help you the next time", he mumbled, straightening up and leaving your room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
